fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Calmus
Calmus is a character created by Aeyu. Picture coming very soon. Backstory A being with the modus of a focused-and-trained killer. Its brain is a super-advanced dual neocortex featuring hyper-quantum computer substrates throughout its "lobes". It possesses a large, organic quantum aura which is allowed through unknown bio-mechanical means. Moving with absolute precision, it can ascertain and eliminate targets with ease, retrieving and dissecting information with ease. It is unknown if it can be felled in battle, but a certain young man at an early age witnessed this creature of extinction brutally slaughter his kinsmen and family, and therefore blood-writ has been cast upon the living machine. Appearance A freakishly tall (10'11"), unemotional living machine clad in lavender-esque "skin". It possesses very long, large, crimson-clad arms which are attached to what seems to be large generators on either side of the shoulder as if pauldrons. The face appears vaguely humanoid, but with impossible perfection and curvature to the face. The eyes cause nausea to those who gaze into them, as they quickly flash different colors due to the method wherein the living machine changes the frequency of the signals it picks up rapidly, unable to be blinded. The body is cold and calloused, and the hardness of the material is shockingly hard, unable to be dented or scratched by any methods observed (over 100 million different methods of varying extremity were shown in tests, all of which failed to penetrate, dent or even affect the skin). Even if the skin were to be dented somehow, each "cell," or fiber of the "skin" structure intelligently will re-overlap, causing all damage to be nullified. Personality Unemotive. Cold and sadistic with no sense of mercy or justice beyond its commands. It has shown on numerous occasions that it is uninterested with interaction with others beyond its creators and commandant. Combat Statistics [[Tiering System|'Tier']]:' ' 4-A | 3-A | 2-B Name: '''Calmus '''Gender: '''Considered Male '''Age: '''At least thousands of years old '''Classification: '''Sentient non-biological process '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Size Manipulation, True Flight, Regeneration (High), Energy Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Magnetism Manipulation, Chi Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Minor Reality Warping via Physical Negation (Can negate fundamental forces, albeit temporarily) Absorption (Can absorb energy from any physical phenomenona) Power Manipulation, Teleportation, Telepathy, Danmaku via FTL punches, Resistance to Chi, Energy, Matter and Reality Manipulation (Shown to be invulnerable to, but not limited to, energy blasts, atomic dissimulation, and paradoxes) as well as resistance to Destruction (Can regenerate every particle in its body down to the atomic level), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Martial Arts, Air Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Body Control, Spatial Manipulation and Force Manipulation (Can affect the fabric of space by merging itself with the four fundamental forces) Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level '(In its basic state, it is powered by solar/cosmic radiation on all frequencies. It can produce supernovae just to sustain its biological processes) | '''Universe level '''in its advanced state (Three dimensional processes become increasingly useless in stopping it, it is powered by its own energy and can produce radio frequencies so massive that they can destroy all matter just by the sheer force released, not to mention being able to kill any three-dimensional object not infinite in size by producing a pellet which can travel at hyperluminal speeds to incapacitate and kill any living object it desires) | '''Multiverse level, '''possibly '''higher '(When introduced to higher-dimensional phenomenae, it can adapt to take any function or form necessary for it not only to survive, but to be the absolute apex predator in almost any space alien to its own.) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Can move almost anywhere in the universe almost instantaneously) | '''Unknown Lifting Strength: Immeasurable '''(No amount of weight is too much for it to handle) | '''Immeasurable Striking Strength: Universe level '(Shattered a space-time barrier keeping him trapped within a pocket universe) | '''Universe level+ '''if allowed to adapt to 4-D space 'Durability: 'At least '''Universe level+ '(Has a regenerating body which has been shown to be impervious to all physical force. Being pulled into the gravity of any object (including black holes) has no effect on his body whatsoever, and he is able to absorb energy from almost any phenomenon he witnesses. Capable of surviving 4-D spatial phenomena as well as the collapse of a 4D pocket universe) | Likely at least 'Multiverse level '(It can adapt to the conditions of higher dimensions and more complex space) '''Range: Universal (Can move around a universe almost instantaneously) | Multiversal Stamina: Limitless (Never grows tired, generates its own power and can survive in the vacuum of space for thousands of years without needing any kind of maintenance) Intelligence: '''Unknown. Shown to be highly sentient and calculating, able to speak thousands of languages, as well as able to discern large amounts of information from impossible distances easily, but there is no litmus test that can be done on its full intelligence. '''Weaknesses: '''Can be taken off guard if one is able to trick the energy sensors that line the living machine's body, usually using any object which can bounce off waves. If one is able to target the machine's power source (a hyper-miniscule opening) they can temporarily deactivate the machine. '''Feats: - Broke through a universal barrier into another realm, disintegrating all the matter within the pocket universe in question. Key: Basic | Advanced | Rapid Adaptation Notable Attacks/Techniques * Absolute Speed: '''An elusive ability wherein the machine focuses all its energy on increasing its speed, allowing it to move faster than any object in 3-D space. * '''Absolute Power: '''Can focus all of its strength into its physical force, negating the force of anything the body comes in contact with along with pushing forward a maximum level of force. * '''Absolute Sense: '''Can focus its mind to be able to observe the location of any object within the universe regardless of its size. * '''Perfect Assassination: '''Releases a pellet from its mouth that tracks its target with a massively FTL speed, penetrating the throat of whatever living object is targeted within seconds. * '''Energy Nullification: '''Absorbs the full power output of any physical phenomena into itself, greatly augmenting the power capacity of the living machine. Equipment None notable. Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive matches: Misc. This character was created by Aeyu and may or may not be used in a future work of said creator. Category:Sound Users Category:Absorption users Category:Immortals Category:Aeyu's Pages Category:Original Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Androids Category:Machine Category:Villain Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Psychics Category:Tier 3 Category:Spatial Users Category:Size Shifters Category:Flight Users Category:Air Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Assassins Category:Reality Warpers Category:Magnetism Users Category:Sense Manipulators Category:Regeneration Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Void Users Category:Energy Users Category:Chi Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Power Mimicry Users